Coincidental (Phan)
by meowimhannah
Summary: Great minds think alike... (YouTube Christmas Fic Exchange for Secretlynotaninja!)


This is for **Secretlynotaninja** for the YouTube Christmas Fic Exchange forum by potatoes-are-not-for-sex!  
I hope you like it! :)

I apologize for any mistakes or errors in this oneshot, please let me know if there are any and I will correct them :)  
I hope you all have an awesome Christmas! xoxo  
(I will be posting another Christmas oneshot either Tuesday-Wednesday!)

* * *

**Coincidental **

_Phil's P.O.V:_**_  
_**I stared down at the small ring box in my shaking hands, "Chris, are you sure he'll say yes?"  
I glanced up at Chris who was sat next to me on the bed, "Phil, listen, you love him and he loves you. Of course he will say yes."  
I paused for a moment, _Chris was right. Chris had been in my situation before, so he knew exactly what I was going through._  
"What was it like when you asked PJ to marry you?"  
"Well, it was...it was great. I don't think I've ever been happier, if I'm honest." He smiled at the memory. I remembered as Dan and I were in the same room when it happened. I smiled as I thought about PJ's surprised face, and the happy tears that filled his eyes.  
"What about marrying him?"  
"Marrying him? Well, when I saw him walk down the aisle I was like this is it, I'm marrying the love of my life. You'll understand what I'm talking about when you're marrying Dan."  
I grinned before pulling Chris in for a hug, "Thanks for the advice."  
"Anytime. And anyway, judging by that ring I know he'll say yes, I mean, I would!" Chris chuckled, but he stopped when I directed a small playful punch to his arm.

_Dan's P.O.V:  
_I lay flat on PJ's bed, with PJ sat beside me. A small box placed in front of me, which I kept opening and closing, holding a small ring inside.  
"Dan don't worry, it'll be fine." PJ place an arm on my shoulder comfortingly.  
It wasn't just the proposal I was worrying about, it was the fact that Phil had acted rather strange recently. He was always hiding in his room, or out with Chris. I didn't really think much of it because we can keep some secrets from each other, but my suspicions still got the better of me.  
"All this anxiety will be gone as you see him walk down the aisle, you've heard the story from Chris so many times. This time you'll get to tell yours."  
I nodded as I sat up, instantly being pulled into a hug.  
"Make sure you ring me afterwards, me and Chris will be waiting!"  
I smiled, "Yeah I will, thanks for your advice."

*A WEEK LATER*

_Phil's P.O.V:  
_Tonight was the night I would propose. My nerves had been all over the place, I kept worrying that I would forget the ring or Dan would see it. I was planning on asking him when we got back to the apartment after dinner. It was New Years Eve and we would be back near midnight, so it would be perfect. I tried to throw little subtle hints about it, and Dan seemed happy about a future with me. In fact, he blushed a little as we talked about it. It was very cute.

I dressed smartly, quickly running a hand through my hair, before picking up the ring box and slipping it in my jacket pocket, making sure it wasn't too noticeable. I knocked on Dan's bedroom door, calling his name and waiting for him to step out.

_Dan's P.O.V:  
_I couldn't stop staring at the ring. _Was it right? Would it fit? Would Phil like it? What if Phil said no?  
_Wait, who am I kidding? Phil had discussed our future together a lot these past few days, I was very surprised that I had managed to fight back the urge to not let anything slip out about the proposal.  
My thoughts were distracted by a knock on the door, I smiled as I grabbed the box and placed it in my pocket. I walked over to the door and opened it, smiling at Phil as I did so. "You ready?" Phil asked, he held out his hand for me to hold.  
"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied, entwining our fingers.

_Third Person's P.O.V:  
_As they returned from their date, it was ten minutes before the clock would strike for New Year, and before the proposal. They were smiling and laughing as they walked through into the living room, sitting down next each other on the couch and turning on the TV, watching the New Year countdown.  
Dan cuddled into Phil's side, and Phil wrapped his arm around Dan protectively. After a few moments, Dan lifted his head and leaned in, colliding his lips with Phil's. Phil pulled away before speaking, "It's not midnight yet, love."  
"I'm just practicing," The brunette winked, resting his forehead against Phil's.

After a few minutes of content silence, both boys were starting to become aware of how close midnight was coming. It was only two minutes away, and they were both thinking how they would phrase their words without just bursting out.  
Soon they heard the shouts of the people from the TV,  
"...10!"  
_'Come on, just do it!'  
_"...9!"  
Dan and Phil both stood at the same time. Phil turned around quickly, pulling the box out of his pocket. Whilst Dan got down on one knee, also pulling out the box, he opened it and breathed in and out slowly. _This was_ it.  
"...8! ...7! ...6! ...5! ...4!"  
_'He'll_ _say yes, don't worry! Think about the advice!'  
_"...3!"  
_'Think about Chris and PJ's wedding.'  
_"...2!"  
_'Think about seeing him walking down the aisle, how happy you will be.'  
_"1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Will you marry me?" Both words said in sync.  
Phil turned around, the ring on display, his face in shock, much like Dan's. They stood in silence for a few moments, just processing what had happened, before beginning to laugh. "I can't believe it!" Dan said, standing up.  
"Neither can I...I suppose great minds think alike, don't they?" Phil chuckled, closing the box.  
Dan smiled, "Well, will you marry me?"  
Phil didn't even need to think, "Of course I will!"  
As Dan was about the pull Phil in for a hug, Phil stopped him.  
"Wait a second..." -he swiftly opened the box- "Daniel, will you marry me?"  
"Yes!" Dan almost shouted, jumping on to Phil and embracing him in a bear-hug. Phil nearly toppled back, but regained his balanced and wrapped his arms around his new fiancé.  
"Is this the reason why you've been acting sneaky this week?" Dan asked, not pulling away from the hug.  
"Yes, I wanted it to be a surprise." Phil confessed, burying his face in the crook of Dan's neck.  
Dan pulled away, "here's your ring then, fiancé." He winked before carefully taking the ring out and sliding it on Phil's finger.  
"And here's yours, fiancé." Phil did the same, his eyes filled with tears.  
"Happy New Year, love." Dan said, leaning in and capturing Phil's lips in a loving kiss.


End file.
